Wizard
Wizard * Strength: 15+8 (3207) * Agility: 8+7 (2801) * Intelligence: 27+14 (5613) * Starting Life: 1175 * Starting mana: 54 Roles: Caster, Burst Damage, Healing Description: The wizard can do good burst damage just like the sorceress and the arcane mage, but he also has excellent healing abilities. At first all you have is lifedrain for yourself, but eventually you get some aoe heals and the best single target heal in the game. PROS: * Fast leveling * Lots of Great Damage spells * Strong healing * Invisibility * Best divine shield in the game * Low level teleport CONS: * Low HP * No passive mana regen * No passives whatsoever. * Mana Intensive Skills CHAIN LIGHTNING Chain lightning will blast an area around a single target then bounce the lightning ontu other nearby enemy foes. Each bounce is reduced by 1% every 10 levels starting from 10%. Number of bounces increases until maximum of 16 * FORMULA: (500 x Ability Level) + (Intelligence x2 for initial AOE) * AOE: 300 * MANA COSTS: Levels 1=20mp, 10=250mp, 20=500mp, 30=750mp, 40=1000mp, 50=1600mp, 60=1800mp, 70=1900mp, 80=2000mp, 90=2100mp, 100=2500mp Review: Chain lightning has always been one of my favorite damage spells, and this thing has a beastly 16 bounces, plus initial aoe damage. Should be able to deal some great AOE even if your enemies aren't packed tightly together. Also a great way to kill livestock for hunting exp. LIFE DRAIN Absorbs health from the enemy and converts it into life for the hero. The hero will absorb the total amount of life over the duration of 2 seconds. * FORMULA: (500 x Ability Level) + (Intelligence x2) * MANA COSTS: Levels 1=12mp, 10=146mp, 20=396mp, 30=646mp, 40=896mp, 50=1250mp, 60=1750mp, 70=2250mp, 80=2600mp, 100=2600mp Review: Useful for stealing life, but the damage and healing is done in 3 waves. If the enemy dies before that, you'll only heal part way. Luckily even if the monster only has 10hp, you'll still heal a 3rd of the maximum. This isn't very good as a damage spell (caps at 50k base damage to a single target), so just level it when you need more healing capability. VOLCANICA A volcano erupts causing massive damage in three waves. * FORMULA: (1000 x Ability Level) + (Intelligence x1) per wave * MANA COSTS: Levels 1=20mp, 10=380mp, 20=735mp, 30=1100mp, 40=1700mp, 50=2200mp, 60=2700mp, 70=3150mp, 75=3150mp Review: Does almost as much damage as the Sorceress' earthquake (weaker intelligence bonus), for a cheaper mana cost. This skill requires channeling, so make sure you allow it to finished. Try casting chain lightning first so it can cooldown while you channel this. DRAGON BLAST A Dragon spell flies from the wizard directly at the target, devastating their health and stunning for 1 second. * FORMULA: '''(750 x Ability Level) + (Intelligence x2) * '''MANA COSTS: Levels 1=15mp, 10=150mp, 20=300mp, 30=460mp, 40=660mp 50=940mp, 60=1450mp, 70=1950mp, 80=2450mp, 90=2950mp, 100=3000mp Review: Same as the sorceress' fireball except a shorter stun and much cheaper mana cost. Great for bossing, and tough single targets. Daemonic Wizard's Magic The Wizard is the seeker of knowledge and truth throughout the realm. Within the lifestream dwells the true power of the Wizard in all of his might. LEVEL 1: SUPER FIREBOLT This massive firebolt will explode on impact causing great damage to a single target. This attack can damage spell immune heroes. * Formula: (Intelligence x3) * Special: ignores spell immunity/spell resistance * Cooldown: 20 seconds, Mana Cost: 325 Review: not very good for when you get it (as your intelligence won't be very high at level 15), but this spell is great for bossing later on. Hits right through spell immune. DIVINE SHIELD (level 1) A shield of divine energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage for 10 seconds. * Duration: 10 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 300mana Review: Your personal panic button. You get this earlier than most casters and it upgrades more, which is good cause the wizard is a bit squishy. If you get into trouble pop this to give you more time to mow down your enemies, heal, or just run away LEVEL 2: INVISIBILITY Makes a unit invisible. If the unit attacks, uses an ability, or casts a spell, it will become visible. * Duration: 120 seconds. * Mana Cost: 100 Review: Another panic button. Very useful for running away. Or you can use it to sneak up on priority targets. LEVEL 3: TSUNAMI Sends a gigantic wave which deals massive damage to an area, destroying all in its path. * Formula: (Intelligence x4) * Mana Cost: 675 Review: a reskinned shockwave. This isn't too powerful early on, but as your intelligence gets higher this can pack a wallop. LEVEL 4: DIVINE SHIELD (level 2) A shield of divine energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage for 10 seconds. * Duration: 20 seconds. * Cooldown: 70 seconds. * Mana Cost: 250mana TELEPORTATION Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 45 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2250 Review: Possibly the earliest anyone gets teleport. This is just real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. LEVEL 5: MANA SHIELD Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. * Passive: 35 damage per point of mana. Review: 35 damage per point may sound like a lot, but mana shield doesn't take armor into account, so you may end up taking much more damage to your mana than you would to your health. And once you're out of mana you're a sitting duck. Use your own judgment on when this is worth using. HEAL Heals health of units based on wizards intelligence. * Formula: (Intelligence x5) * Mana Cost: 500 Review: The best single target heal there is (until you evolve). This has a fast cooldown, allowing you to easily keep your buddies alive as long as you don't run out of mana. LEVEL 6: DIVINE SHIELD(level 3) A shield of ultimate divine energy capable of stopping all in its path. * Duration: 25 seconds. * Cooldown: 80 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2000 WIND STRIKE (level 1)(replaces invisibility) Become one with the winds and turn invisible with increased movement speed. Strike at your opponent dealing massive amounts of damage. * Strike Damage: 75000 * Duration: 25 Seconds * Cooldown: 30 Seconds * Mana Cost: 2000 Review: This is different enough that it gets its own review. On one hand the extra damage is nice, and the cooldown is shorter. On the other hand it's duration is a lot shorter as well, which can be a problem when you're trying to regen in a boss fight. I suppose it shouldn't be too hard to survive for 5 seconds and recast though. DRAGON'S FURY The fury of dragons manifests itself into hundreds of dragons to rain down upon their opponents, causing tremendous intelligence in three massive waves. * Formula: (Intelligence x2) (Intelligence x6 Total) * Mana Cost: 5000 Review: A bit pricey, and it's channeled, but this does solid damage and hits a large area. LEVEL 7: RAIN OF LIFE (level 1) Causes rains of healing energy to pour down in a large area, healing friendly allied units for a limited duration of time. * Formula: 10,000 life/second (100,000 Total) * Duration: 10 * Cooldown: 90 Seconds * Radius: 500 * Mana Cost: 4000 Review: This is great. Strong AOE over time heal. LEVEL 8: DIVINE SHIELD (level 4) A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. * Duration: 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Mana Cost: 300mana BUG: that's not a typo the duration dropped back down to 10 seconds :/ DAEMONIC RAIN The wizard taps into his daemonic powers, summoning souls of the different realms to fall upon his enemies and destroy them. * Formula: (Intelligence x1.5) per second. * Mana Cost: 7000 Review: This is pricey, channeled, and has a long cooldown. But it does last quite a while, dishing out damage the whole time. LEVEL 9: WIND STRIKE (level 2) Become one with the winds and turn invisible with increased movement speed. Strike at your opponent with the power of a hurricane * Strike Damage: 120000 * Duration: 25 * Cooldown: 30 * Mana Cost: 3000 TELEPORTATION MASTERY (teleport upgrade) Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2250 NATURE The essence of the planet surrounds you and the forces of nature are as one. Unleash its full force upon your enemies and bring life where none is known. * Formula: (intelligence x1) per second. (Intelligence x10 Total) * Duration: 10 Seconds * Cooldown 120 seconds * Radius: 600 Review: Another high cooldown channeling AOE. Though this is a bit better than Daemonic Rain. LEVEL 10: DIVINE SHIELD (level 5) The Master of Divine summons the greatest shield known in existence. A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. * Duration: 35 seconds. * Cooldown: 90 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2500 RAIN OF LIFE (level 2) The daemonic blood flowing through the hero increases the power, granting Rain of Life enormous healing powers. * Formula: 25,000 life/second (250,000 total) * Duration: 10 * Cooldown: 90 * Radius: 600 * Mana Cost: 5000 Housing The Wizard's House location is in a stump in the Northern part of the Dark Forest, to the right of the Church Class Items * Merlus's Daemonic Book (Level 200 req) (Ultimate) * Peratonia (Level 350 req) (Ultimate) Evolution Take your level 400 Wizard, with a Love's Tear, to his Evolution Location In the Ancient Library, on the spot where the Desert Hermit stands (small enclosed area at the bottom right). He turns into the Life Sage. Category:Daemonic Heroes